


Of a Cat and a Coat

by Poison_Love_Words



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale With Cats, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Full Moon, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski with Cats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Love_Words/pseuds/Poison_Love_Words
Summary: A full moon, a spell book, and a demanding cat. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is me working on all my other fics ... yup. Anyways, had a bad day and needed some fluff. I took a few story ideas and smushed them together to make something fluffy and hopefully funny. So, here is Stiles and Derek with a cat (part 1). All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started like many of the best things do, an accident. A not so happy accident that ended in the best possible way, at least that is what Stiles thinks, and his opinion is the only one that matters. Well, his and Derek’s. Also, to be clear, it wasn’t Stiles’ fault, regardless of what Derek would say. Seriously, it wasn’t. Okay, not completely. Blame the cat.

Stiles loved the full moon. No that wasn’t right, he loved watching Derek under the full moon. The born werewolf was a sight to see, his grace and speed otherworldly. It was almost as if he’s dancing as he played with his packmates. Human Derek was quiet, reserved, and beautiful; and anyone who argued that last one would have to deal with Stiles, and his ~~bat~~ cat. Wolf Derek was loud, energetic, and beautiful; and anyone who couldn’t see that was an idiot. Especially that last one. Seriously, Stiles had no idea that years of monosyllabic communication would result in Derek making up for it as a wolf. He always thought Derek’s eyebrows said enough; apparently, his wolf still felt the need to voice his opinions. And needs. And wants. And complaints. Who knew a wolf could make so many sounds that were vaguely judgy and annoyed? 

Anyway, getting back on topic, wolf Derek was gorgeous, even more so under the full moon. Stiles watched the pack from the rebuilt Hale house front porch. Typically, he would be out among them, pulling on Derek’s tail (what?! It was so FLUFFY!), trying not to get caught and tickled by Erica, or playing tag with Isaac (he was going to win one eventually). This time he was on cat duty. Why? Because he had no defense when Scott gave him the eyes, and the cat needed a home, and Derek had been hinting at wanting a pet. Granted, the eyes haven’t worked in years, and the cat was newly found, and Derek had never mentioned wanting a pet. But then, Stiles met J.F. and fell so much in love he was worried Derek would get jealous. He didn’t get jealous that is, mainly because he too fell in love with the idiot Jerk Face (get it, J.F.) of a cat.

J.F. hated Scott. So right away she had points in her favor. Then she was as graceful as an elephant baby, who’d just discovered their trunk. On top of that, she was lazy and stubborn. Each of these alone would have been enough for her permanent relocation to the Stilinski-Hale house, but then she bit Deaton right on the nose and ran into Derek’s arm with a smirk. YES, an honest to Gods smirk. 

Derek refused to hand her back after that, and she seemed quite content wrapped up in his arms (who wouldn’t be?). Stiles and Derek had been at the vet in yet another attempt to get Deaton to train Stiles as an emissary. Once again Deaton refused, without reason. So, they were about to take their leave, for good, and go meet with Satomi’s emissary to start the training induction. Then this black and white fuzz-ball is suddenly falling off the counter in a failed attempt at jumping on it, before righting itself with an air of indignation. All the while yelling at Deaton. 

Deaton showed actual emotion and glared at the cat. The cat, being a supremely good judge of character, reached up and bit Deaton’s nose before turning tail and jumping into Derek’s arms. Thankfully for the cat, Derek had much better reflexes. At this point, Scott entered the room, with an expression of a kicked puppy, as he saw the cat cuddling up to his mortal enemy. The cat hissed at Scott as he tried to take her back from Derek. Stiles converses with Derek’s eyebrows, and they all agree. The cat goes home with them. 

Fast forward two weeks and it was as if she’d always been a part of their lives, an annoying and needy part. She loved to sleep on the bed, right in the middle of Derek’s legs. Her favorite pastime was laying on Stiles’ laptop as he attempted to finish his dissertation and research the latest baddie. Although, by far her best trait, in Stiles’ mind, was her complete obsession with hiding Derek’s boxers. This last one was how she got her name. The first time she stole his boxers and hid them (in plain sight) under the couch, right before pack night, Derek was so mad. Until she demanded he picks her up. Then she put her front paws on either side of his neck and scented him. Stiles watched in amusement and fear as Derek when still, before he began to laugh. He nuzzled the cat while called her a thieving jerk face. After the pack joined in the amusement, it was decided she would henceforth be known as J.F. 

They’d all been worried about a cat around so many wolves, but as they found out the first time Derek fully shifted, J.F. could care less. Apparently, werewolves were just big cats to J.F.; who attempted and succeed in sweet talking wolf Derek 

So, now on the night of the full moon, Stiles sat with J.F. on the porch swing. Both had been watching the betas play with their alpha. J.F. started the night voicing her complaint about the injustice of her stuck inside when all the big cats got to roam around. Stiles unable to listen to her pitiful and heart-wrenching cries brought her out to sit with him. He was flipping through one of the spell books his new emissary mentor, Angie, loaned him as J.F. warmed his feet. 

Not paying attention to the book, too focused on his mate’s victory lap around the backyard, Stiles doesn’t notice as J.F. climbed onto the book. Feeling the book in his hands got unexpectedly heavier Stiles glanced down and was met with scowling green eyes and a vexed meow. 

“Someone doesn’t like,” Stiles reads the title of the spell on the page, “reversal spells.” Stiles finishes as J.F. meows at him with more attitude. “Woah now dude, no need to get all grumpy cat,” Stiles scratches J.R. under the chin, and her complaints stop as she begins to purr, loudly. “See, this book isn’t so bad,” Stiles reads a bit more to the cat as he rubs her ears. It is all fairly standard, spell name, items needed, and the spell itself. Pausing as he gets to the actual spell he muses aloud, “Huh, this isn’t a language I know. Iyrt zzuv tholl praqu.” 

A bright light forms in from of Stiles as he finishes reading. He stares at it for a long moment before it zips away. Right into Derek, who is jumping onto the porch to join them. As the light hit him, Derek freezes in midair, unmoving before he crashes to the porch, entirely human (and naked). Stiles jumps to his feet and rushes over to his mate, completely ignoring the fact that he dumps J.F. on the floor in his haste to get to Derek.

“Sourwolf! Derek! Can you hear me?” He rambles as he kneels next to the prone figure. He reaches out to check for a pulse when Derek lets out a groan.

“Stiles, what did you do?” Derek’s voice sounds weak, and he lets out another pain-filled moan. 

“Me?! What? I was just …” Stiles trails off as he glances back at the spell book. His attention is back on Derek as his mate struggles to sit up. Stiles helps him back onto his feet before shoving the were down onto the cushioned swing bench. 

Derek settles onto the swing with a groan, “What were you just doing?” Derek gives Stiles a long look as the spark picks up the book and blanches as he reads over the page again. Derek grumbles and lets out a sigh, “How long do I have to live?”

“What?! NO!!” Stiles sinks down onto the bench and pulls Derek into his arms, “You are going to be fine. Just fine.” He squeezes the back of Derek’s neck, a sign of comfort and acceptance, “Also I love you. Like love, you like crazy love you. No matter what.”

Derek melts under Stiles’ hand, and his breathing is less labored as he relaxes into his mate. He stiffens as Stiles’ declares his love, “Okay, now I know I’m dying, and it’s going to be painful.” Derek leans back and gives Stiles’ the murder brow. Something Stiles’ hasn't seen since Scott was kicked out of the pack. 

“You are not dying,” Stiles grips Derek by the shoulders and shakes him as he says this, “But I may have inadvertently turned you _temporarily_ human.”

Derek’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline, something Stiles hasn’t seen since they tried that vibrating butt plug. They reappear in a scowl so fierce Stiles can’t help but babble in fear, “So I was looking at the book, well you and the book. You are so distracting. J.F. wanted attention, and the book was convenient for her to sit on. I had to let her know the book was safe and read the page. Only now I see that the spell I read wasn’t an undo spell but a supernatural creature to human spell. Like, turn a mermaid into a sailor type of spell. Also, J.F. had a big butt and sat on, not only that little bit of information but the part that say the spell only needs cat fur and a full moon to work. So funny really. Also, I can reverse it on the next full moon. So yay?” 

Derek’s eyebrows make a move that typically means amusement but might now mean murder and hide the body. Derek stares at Stiles for a long time, a small smile on his lips. Then he begins to laugh, “Did you breathe at all during that?” 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean- wait what?” Stiles feels his own eyebrows attempt a dance of annoyance as Derek continues to laugh at him.

“Only you,” Derek tells him fondly, “only you could be at the center of so much randomness and successfully pull off a spell of such power.” 

“So … not mad?” Stiles asks in confusion. 

Derek rolls his eyes before dragging Stiles into a kiss. Stiles for his part completely forgets his own name, not to mention their current spell fiasco as Derek’s teeth and tongue lay claim to his mouth. Slowly they part, and Derek lets out a grumble of annoyance, “This is going to be a long month.”

“Uh dude, be grateful I wasn’t on the resizing spell, you could have been 3 inches instead.” Stiles tries to joke, but Derek only communicates his displeasure by giving him murder brows again. 

Stiles shrugs it off with a laugh before a look of dismay settles on his face, “Wait, does this mean no more kinky sex?”

“That depends,” Derek tells him with a smirk. Stiles arches a brow in question, “are you going to clean the litter boxes for the next few years?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this my own J.F. was attempting, and failing, at jumping on the bed.   
> Next up: Consequences and some more missing boxers. Also, smut, don't forget the smut.  
> I live for kudos and comments (and my own J.F. :)


	2. The Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I fibbed a little. No smut in this chapter. Just some feels and fluff. Really wanted to post this chapter as is, felt it appropriate since work was canceled today due to extremely low temps.  
> Enjoy!

Two weeks post mis-spell and Stiles was beginning to really worry about his mate. Derek had taken to locking himself in his office for extended periods of time. He would get up later in the morning and seemed to always have a cup of coffee or tea with him. Stiles knew that Derek was dealing with his new humanity, but as time wore on it seemed that Derek was avoiding him.

There were other things Stiles noticed. Derek was in the shower for longer and had taken to sitting on the opposite side of the couch when they were relaxing at home. He wasn’t as affectionate. That last one really bothered Stiles. It wasn’t like their relationship was based purely on a physical element, but they were a very handsy couple. At least they had been. Now Stiles could barely get a good-night kiss from his mate. 

He had joked about no sex while Derek was human, but now he felt like Derek really was withholding sex. It wasn’t even that they weren’t having sex. There have been plenty of times when they cuddled together without it getting sexual. Derek sometimes needed intimacy without it going any further than naked snuggling. Stiles knew that Derek was still dealing with all the trauma of his past relationships and would do anything his mate needed. Then there was the fact that Stiles himself sometimes felt the need to just hold his mate. So really the lack of sex wasn’t that big of a deal, it was the loss of closeness and communication that was disconcerting. 

They had come too far both individually and in their relationship for Derek to backslide into his old bad habits. What’s worse is that Stiles got the feeling that Derek was aware of what he was doing and yet continued to isolate himself. Stiles wasn’t going to allow it to continue. He was putting a stop to Derek’s isolation. As soon as they got home from their latest pack bonding trip.

Stiles groaned internally as he walked beside Derek down the brightly lit path to the corn maze. He was freezing. Not just cold but freezing, in the middle of October. He made another noise of displeasure as he shuffled around (only knocking into it slightly) artfully placed scarecrow. Whose stupid idea was it to go to a fall festival when the forecast called for record low temperatures? Oh wait, it was his. Damn. 

To be honest, when Stiles convinced the pack to have their pack night at the Fall Fest, he hadn’t known it was going to be so cold. Or so very boring. He had heard about it from one of his classmates, and it sounded like a way for everyone to hang out and have some immature fun. A corn maze, a haunted pumpkin patch, and a murder mystery hayride, all in one place. The pack even though the fest sounded fun, well Derek didn’t voice an opinion. Until they got to the event.

Due to the extreme cold, many of the employees called out. So, first, the hayride had been canceled. Then the haunted pumpkin patch was more of an abandoned graveyard. Now as the corn maze comes into view, he can see that it is the only attraction worthwhile, and utterly crowded. Stiles glances over at Derek, knowing his mate hates crowds. Although, Stiles wonders if they might not be as bad with Derek’s muted human sense. As he takes in the clenched jaw, furrowed brows, and pinched look around his eyes, Stiles lets out a violent shiver. They are probably suffering together, in silence. Derek turns to Stiles, and his face immediately softens, even as he rolls his eyes. 

“Here,” Derek slips out of his leather coat and hands it over to Stiles, “before I have to carry you home as a popsicle.”

Stiles holds up a hand to protest but quickly accepts the gift at Derek’s growl, a very impressive growl in his current human state. Derek’s Alpha instants very much present and the need to provide for his pack and mate evident in his rigid stance. Stiles mumbles a thank you as he takes the warm leather and slips it on. Then proceeds to let out a very pornographic moan as warmth and Derek’s scent envelope him. 

He’s always loved Derek’s leather coat. How it still carries Derek’s scent even when he hasn’t worn it for a while. Stiles is continuously stealing the coat when he has to leave Derek, whether it is to go to class or to run errands. He likes knowing he has something that belongs to his mate. It also helps that when he gets home, the sight and smell of Stiles in his coat has Derek crowding into Stiles’ space before he can even shut the door. 

An angry grunt pulls him from his appreciation of Derek’s coat. He opens his eyes and is stunned to see Derek walking away from him. His long stride taking him out of the park area and back toward the parking lot. Stiles doesn’t know what caused such a reaction, but he’s not going to let his mate leave without him. Plus, he refuses to ride home with any of his packmates. They’ve all coupled up and are disgustingly gross, who knew that Isaac and Boyd would be so cute together, gag. To be fair, Stiles is thrilled they are all happy, just not currently. When his own mate refuses to be near him for longer than 5 minutes.

Stiles pulls out his phone to let the pack know he’s leaving with Derek. He runs full tilt into a man in a hockey mask. Then he trips over some leaves on the ground in his haste to make up time. He shouts a ‘sorry’ over his shoulder to the confused masked man as he runs to the car. The ground must be wet as he tries and fails to stop before bumping into the side of the Camaro. Derek’s eyebrows accost Stiles as he leans across the hood panting.

“You … can’t leave …. Without me!” Stiles pants as Derek stares at him in mild horror. He swallows and feels his heart stop its manic pace, “This was to be our pack bonding time, what gives?” He eyes Derek with mild annoyance and worry.

Derek huffs out a sigh as he crosses his arms and shivers. Stiles stops in mid-push-up and stares. His mind goes over the myriad of things Derek has been doing recently. The isolation, staying in bed, long showers, the lack of intimacy, and suddenly it all clicks in Stiles’ brain. He stands up fully and walks around the car. Paying attention to how Derek is holding himself. 

Stiles lets out a fond sigh as he shakes his head in sad amusement, “You’re cold.” He states in a voice that tells Derek not to argue.

Which is what he does, of course. 

“What? No, I’m just tired of all those people and figured I’d wait here.” He grumbles, letting his eyebrows fill in the ‘idiot’ and ‘you are too good at reading me. Stop it!’. 

Stiles only moves closer, for one ignoring his mate’s discomfort. He steps into Derek’s space and slowly holds open the oversized coat and wraps Derek up in it. Making sure they are pressed together as he closes the coat around them. Derek stiffens as Stiles wraps him up, but then as Stiles nuzzles into his neck and pulls him closer, Derek lets out a whimper and melts.

“Don’t be such an Alpha male, sourwolf. You aren’t the only one who can keep someone warm.” Stiles leans his head back and looks into his mate’s eyes. Feeling his heart skip a beat at the love and relief shining in them, “Come one, popsic-wolf. Let’s get you home and into bed.”

Derek groans at Stiles’ pet name but arches a brow, “It’s only 6 pm.” 

Stiles wiggles his own eyebrows, “True, but with how cold you are I thought of only one way to warm you up.” Stiles’ voice is a low purr, “One that requires less clothing and more skin contact.” He watches as Derek’s eyes darken and he bites his lip. “That is if you want my help in warming up?” Stiles asks in a small voice.

Derek rolls his eyes, “I will always want your help with warming up,” He pauses and lets out a huge sight, “even when I’m acting like a jerk, forgive me?” He turns hopeful eyes on Stiles.

Stiles can only smile brightly and nod his head as he peppers Derek’s face with kisses. Derek grumbles but then leans forward and pulls Stiles into a heated kiss, one that quickly turns filthy as his tongue dances along Stiles’ before drawing it back into his mouth to suck on. 

Stiles makes a sound that really shouldn’t be heard in public as he reacquaints himself with Derek’s mouth. He gets lost in the slick slide of lips and tongues. He lets out a disappointed moan as Derek pulls back. Derek presses his face into Stiles’ neck, his nose cold.

“Ack!” Stiles shrieks and laughs, “You are the worst!” He pulls away from Derek, shoving his mate toward the car, “Quick get in and turn on the heat before you freeze over completely.”

Derek doesn’t reply as he fumbles with his keys and finally opens the door. They climb in, and Stiles takes Derek’s hands into his own as the car warms up. Derek leans over and drags his still cold nose along Stiles’ neck. Stiles shrieks again as he almost falls out of his seat. They both laugh as Derek backs out of the parking lot and begins the drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the smut. Promise!
> 
> Let me know what you think, please and thank you!


End file.
